The Cheshire Cat King
by Goblin Girl's Cast Members
Summary: When Boris is just ten, his father is murdered. Not wanting to be king, he runs away. When an old friend shows up in his new home, will he help or let his uncle get away with his evil deeds? Rated T for violence. BorisXOC. Parody of Lion King.


**The Cheshire Cat King**

**Chapter One**

* * *

In one of the many hallways of the Heart Castle, chuckling could be heard.

Young Prince Boris Airay grinned in anticipation as he looked down the hallway. He was waiting for the Prime Minister, Peter White, to walk right into his trap. Or if he was lucky, his annoying, whiney cousin, Pierce.

"Whatcha doing?" a voice behind him asked.

He whirled around to see three-year old Jessica Knight watching him with curious eyes. Then he yanked her behind the pillar before she could be seen.

"What are you doing here?!" he all but hissed.

Before the little girl could answer, there was a mix of a splash and a cry. But it wasn't the one Boris had wanted. Instead, Ace Knight had been the victim of his water balloon.

Peter was right next to him. And put two and two together really quickly.

"Boris!"

The said prince responded by kicking the young redhead into view, hoping the Prime Minister would assume it was her.

* * *

... No such luck...

Now he was in the throne room with Peter, his parents, and most of the guard, hearing of his latest prank.

Quickly, he flopped his ears downwards in a sad position and allowed his tail to do the same. Hopefully the sad-cute act would get him out of trouble before he could say sorry.

He saw his mother starting to weaken, but the king dismiss everyone but him before she could defend her son.

Boris shifted uncomfortably under his father's glare.

Deciding to attempt to get out of there as fast as possible, he said what he had to. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" the king seemed repeated, almost mocking him. "You're sorry for dumping water on Ace's head."

"I didn't dump it." Boris muttered. "And it wasn't for Ace either."

"What was that?" the king demanded.

"Nothing." was Boris's automatic response.

The king sighed. "Boris, this is the fourth time this week. You sabotaged the kitchen"

"They gave me something yucky." he again muttered.

"You ripped out half your library's books-"

"Don't like to read."

"And you set fire to several maids' dresses!"

"They're not very pretty."

"And you're tried to blame it all on Ace's sweet daughter."

"She helped rip _some _books."

The king sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Boris, you _cannot_ extract revenge on people just because they did something you don't like."

"But Mommy does it all the time!" Boris protested.

Before the king could counter that, a shout of "Off with his head!" could be heard from outside.

The king had resist to roll his eyes in exasperation. "That is different. When you are king, you can do what you want with the servants. But for now-!"

"What if I don't wanna be king?!" Boris shouted, some tears leaking from his eyes. "What if I don't wanna sit around and do nothing all the time?! What if I don't wanna be like you?!"

"Now that's enough!"

Boris rushed out of the room before another word could be spoken.

* * *

King Ches Airay felt as though he aged a thousand years in the last five minutes. He turned his head when the door opened.

He sighed again. "I just don't know what I am going to do with him Blood." he told his brother-in-law. "He won't listen to a word I say."

Blood Dupre smiled. "Give him time, my king. He still is young and will eventually mold his young mind around the idea."

* * *

_Five years later..._

* * *

"This time, it's sure to work!" Ten year old Boris muttered in glee.

He had carefully hid himself behind the pillar, crossing his fingers that his new scheme for Peter would work.

"What are you doing?"

Boris felt himself tense up as he slowly turned to a glaring eight year old Jessica (the bane of his existence).

"Nothing."

She raised an eyebrow. "... Your ropes about to snap."

"What? Where?"

She rolled her eyes as she pointed to one end of the string. After he had quickly fixed it, she continued.

"I suggest you go somewhere else before you're caught."

"But I want to watch!" the prince whined.

Jessica shrugged. "Don't blame me when you're grounded forever."

As she heard him shuffle away, she smirked in triumphant.

* * *

"But I didn't do it!" Boris was protesting a few hour later. "I was reading in my room when Peter got hit with a water balloon with red paint."

Peter was nether convinced or amused. (His ears were pink, even after washing the paint out). "Your majesties, when has your son ever read freely?"

"Um, Peter?" Ace said. "He was in his room."

"And you know that how?"

"I was the one guarding it."

"... Just because he isn't around to see myself get humiliated, it doesn't mean he the cause of it!"

"Enough Peter!" the Queen shouted. "Or do you not value your head?"

The Prime Minister was fell silent almost instantly.

Boris found himself breathing a sigh of relief. Maybe Jessica wasn't half bad after all... Nah.

"Or maybe this time it's Ace's daughter... again." the King suggested.

From the far side of the room, Boris saw Jessica's hand clench into a fist.

"My King!" Ace said. "My daughter is a good girl and is loyal to your family. She may be taking the blame for your son's pranks."

The prince felt himself tense up. True, she did take the blame for a lot of stuff he did, but if the king found out...

"I don't think my son would push the blame on someone else." the King said. "And this girl who dreams of being a knight causes enough trouble as it is."

"My king, you needn't say that." Peter defended. "I hear she's the finest in her class and hardly causes any trouble."

It was true too. The only trouble Jessica ever got in were when Boris dragged her into his wild ideas.

"Unfortunately, girls cannot become knights." the King stated, obviously bored.

Boris wanted to yell at him then. No one insulted his friend's dream and got away with it. And made her cry.

Several of the servants and his mother started to protest, but the King silenced them with a wave of his hand. "Leave us."

Soon, the throne room was empty except for the royal family.

The prince felt a sharp pain of guilt when he heard a silent sob from Jessica, but chose to stay quiet.

When the King smiled, Boris felt like he was swallowing a mouse. "How long have I waited to see the days where you would not cause trouble?"

He didn't seem to notice how his son shifted uncomfortably.

"Soon you will be worthy enough to become the Cheshire Cat King, the first in centuries." the King continued. "You may be able to receive your powers early if this progress keeps up."

That caught some of the prince's attention. Each King or Queen each had his or her certain talent, a specialty that allowed them to rule. From the myths and legends, the Cheshire Cat King had some of the greatest powers of the all. That sounded cool to Boris, but it still meant he had to be king...

"But maybe there is no need to rush that." the King said with a smile. "After all, we'd have to look for a worthy bride for you."

"That Jessica girl would make a good enough bride..." the Queen said, finally speaking.

Ches snorted. "My son does not need that troublemaker as a bride!"

"Jessica is **not **a troublemaker!"

The King looked at Boris in surprise. The boy was trembling; With fear or anger, he couldn't tell.

"What are you talking about?" the King demanded. "Was she not the one who mixed up all the cooks' seasonings last week?"

"No. That was me."

"The bomb in the servants' quarters?"

"Me."

The King gave him a suspicious glance. "Then how is it that she admitted doing all these things?"

"She was taking the blame for me."

Though the King nor Prince were looking, the Queen smiled a proud smile.

"So the brat is loyal... She'll be a perfect protector when you take my place-"

"She's my friend!" Boris shouted. "And I don't want to be king!"

"Now-!"

"I'd rather die than be King!"

* * *

In a abandon corner of the grassy maze, Boris cried; But not all the tears were sorrowful ones. Many of them were of hatred.

When he heard someone approach him, he quickly dried his eyes.

"So there's that nephew of mine."

Boris glanced up to see his Uncle Blood.

"I hear you had an argument with your father, correct?" Blood continued.

Boris nodded wordlessly.

"And I would assume it had something to do with your reluctance of being the Cheshire Cat King?"

He received another nod.

"I do not blame you. A boy of your age should not be troubled of such matters."

Boris didn't say anything.

"In fact, I told your father this and he's agreed to make a deal with you."

"What? Really?" Hope quickly lodged itself in Boris' heart.

Blood nodded. "You should quickly make the deal before he changes his mind..."

Boris jumped up, suddenly eager. "Where is he?"

"In his study I believe."

The prince rushed off without another word, missing his uncle's sly smile.

"... All to easy."

* * *

Meanwhile, someone else was sulking in a nearby hallway. Jessica sighed, staring out the window as if it was a rainy day. Like her friend, she hated the King. _Dream Killer..._

"Lady Jessica?" Peter appeared behind her. "I am sorry for getting you into trouble again. If I had known what the King would say, I would have kept quiet than tried to get gain."

"It's okay, Peter." she sighed, downhearted.

"But if I were to say who would protect us in the night, it would be you, Lady Knight." Peter beamed.

A small smile crept onto the young girl's face. "Thank you, Peter."

Before anymore words could be said, a shriek filled the castle.

When she glanced one last time at the window, Jessica felt her heart twinge for some reason.

"Boris...?"

* * *

"My Queen!"

Vivaldi looked up, tears filling her eyes.

"What did your cry mean?" Peter asked. Ace's daughter stumbled in behind him.

When the Prime Minister saw the room's contents, his eyes widened and he quickly covered the girl's eyes; But she had seen it too.

Even the Queen of Hearts croaked an answer, they already knew it.

"The King is dead."

* * *

**This is your first Alice in the Country of Hearts fanfic, isn't it?**

**-G.K.**

**I know! I hoped it turned out okay.**

**-G.G.**

**Disclaimer~**

**-Dee & Dum**

**That's my line!**

**-G.K.**

***ignores them* The only thing I own is my OC and the idea for this story. Everything else belongs to Alice in the Country of Hearts.**

**-G.G.**

**You left us off on a cliffhanger!**

**-Dee & Dum**

**If you guys are patient, then the wait isn't long.**

**-G.G.**

***mutters***

**-Dee & Dum**

**Please review!**

**-Boris**


End file.
